Meet the Shinigami
by Mini-bleach
Summary: Shizuru is working her way to graduate college however death is soon aproaching her. Sorry not good at sum but it's shiznat. So please READ!


-1**A/N **- I got the idea from reading KookieX7's Dream Chaser since her summary had the word 'Death' a lot. No it's** not **anything near her story, it's **TOTALLY **different. I promise. Just read and find out, k?

Also my grammer/spelling might be off and I do not know anything about stem cell research cause I was just guessing all that stuff. Got It? Good but if not, then I don't know what else to say.

**Meet the Shinigami**

**Chapter 1: Death Is Waiting To Put An End To Your Life**

It was a gloomy night at a hospital called Fuuka Medical Technician School, a chestnut-haired woman was in one of the rooms and was just about to wrap up her experiment as soon as she wrote down her analysis in her record book.

The woman in the room was wearing a skirt with a red blouse that fit her curves and her cleavage that no guy could resist, but the white lab coat was covering up her clothes. Darn… 'ahem' anyway on to what she was doing.

"Looks like this could take awhile then I thought it would," sighed the coed. She was studying and experimenting how long the stem cells could last without killing the embryo's vital sign. So far, she found out that it could last almost a minute. "A little progress then yesterdays, however, it still unsuccessful."

"Shizuru! Hurry it up so I can lock the front doors of the school," said one of the janitors who was waiting patiently for Shizuru to be done. But time got up to the old man and he was feed up with waiting on the young woman.

"Okay, let me clean up first," replied Shizuru who was putting her mess away, "I'll meet you outside, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry it up," said the annoyed man who left without her.

Shizuru knew that the old janitor was tired of waiting for her every night to just close the school, but her knowledge of finding out an answer to her current project was all that mattered. Luckily a research company wanted her to join the group of scientist/doctors to find out the mysterious illnesses like A.I.D.S. and stuff after she finish graduating at her college.

Walking towards the front door, Shizuru finally made it outside and the janitor close it. "Have a good night," replied Shizuru who waved gently at the old man.

"Hmph…you mean 'Good morning', right?" Asked the old janitor who locked the doors and was about to head towards his new 2007 Toyota Tacoma truck.

"What do you mean?" questioned Shizuru.

"It's close to 1 a.m. little lady," stated the old janitor, "so it's morning, not night."

"My bad," replied Shizuru, "well then, please have a good morning sir."

With that the two went their separate ways. Shizuru stood in front of a 2003 Mazda Altima with brand name tires on them called Trinity Serenity X. It wasn't anything fancy but she sure does know how to pick her ride.

_Pa-ting_

Shizuru heard a sound of a bell. _A bell? It must have been my imagination_, she thought. After all fatigue had gotten to her from her experiment.

She got in her car and she started it up making it roar to life and she sped in to the night.

Around two thirty in the morning, Shizuru made it back to her place to get some sleep before heading to the school again around eleven. She fell on her bed and slumber took her in, however before she went to sleep, she heard another sound of a bell. _Why do I keep hearing a bell?_ _Wait, doesn't that usually mean the Death God will come and tell me my horrible fate at death or something. Oh forget it, I think it's just my head hurting from all those late night at analyzing. _Thought Shizuru who was to tired to get up and meet the Shinigami who she thought was coming. However, she got up to ease her so-called headache by taking some Advil. When Shizuru got off of the bed to head to her kitchen, she was stopped by a melodic voice that had a hint of warning in it.

"Be careful," came the whisper that Shizuru barely heard.

Shizuru wasn't sure if that was real or if her headache really became that much worst and she really did needed that Advil to calm her head. Once into her kitchen, Shizuru went to the drawer to get the gel pill however when she opened the white bottle, she found out that it was empty. "I guess I could live with my headache till morning," said Shizuru more to herself in her house.

"Be careful," came the same whisper but it sounded even closer to Shizuru. This freaked her out.

"Or…maybe not. I think I'll go to the nearest market to get my medicine," Shizuru went to put her shoes one and went out the front door, locking it behind her.

The nearest market happened to be about a block away from Shizuru's house, so the woman decided to just walk there instead of wasting gas to get there. But this made her quicken her pace to the store when she heard the sound of a bell on the way. _Hurry Shizuru so your headache could disappear,_ said Shizuru to herself.

_Pa-ting_

"Damn bell," whispered Shizuru.

_Pa-ting_

"Damn bell," said Shizuru louder.

_Pa-ting_

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

**CRASH!**

A black ford car screeched to a stop near a bleeding body on the road. "Oh my god…," said a man who came out of his car to check the woman who was laying in the middle of the street. Her blood was oozing on to the pavement and she was barely breathing.

"Kaz! Hurry and call the ambulance," said a female who got out of the passenger side of the car.

_What happened….,_thought Shizuru who tried to move her lifeless body but failed.

"Don't worry, the ambulance will come and get you," said the woman.

"Hello? Yes, 911. I accidentally hit a pedestrian near Cherry Lane 521. Please come quick, it doesn't look like she'll make it."

_Who wouldn't make it? _Thought Shizuru and she felt really cold all of a sudden.

"You, that's who." Shizuru got a reply but it didn't came from the man or woman who were trying to help save her life. Shizuru slowly yet painfully tried to move her head to whoever was talking to her and when she did, she saw green orbs looking directly at her crimson eyes.

"Idiot, I told you to be careful. Did I not?" Shizuru was shocked but not from fear, she couldn't help but be amazed at the young woman before her. The woman was dressed in black ripped up clothing that was covered up with a long black cape. Chains were around the woman's arm and legs and there appeared to be a tattoo on her arm that read 'Death'. She wore a simple hat and had the most gorgeous blue midnight hair ever, however, even thought her looks were beyond beautiful, the woman carried a deadly scythe that was glinted in red in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" Replied Shizuru who didn't reply to the woman's question but kept her eyes on the cobalt woman.

"I'm a shinigami and I'm here to put you at rest," stated the woman.

"I'm…dead?" Questioned Shizuru.

"No, not yet, but you will be," replied the cobalt woman who raised her scythe high up in to the air making it look more deadly within the light that the moon gave off.

"May I know the name of my Killer before I die by your hands?" asked Shizuru and closed her eyes waiting for the job to be done.

"Very well. My name is Natsuki, the shinigami who ended your life."

**T.B.C**

**A/N **- so what do you all think? Sorry if it was short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
